Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for speedy deletion. Simple: All the page should say is "Bullets." With a picture of a toilet being opened for ammo. "Lots and lots of bullets." - Repeating images of toilets laden with ballistics. Types of enemies I say my list is helpful to people who need to know the name(s) of enemies in Borderlands without having to look all over the internet. :I disagree strongly. The articles already exist. Please see Enemies for a comprehensive listing. -- WarBlade 00:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Spelling and redirects What's the tolerance like for pages which are misspelled, e.g. The Devil's Foot Stool vs The Devil's Footstool? The first one just sounds like his legs went to take a shit. Point being, what kind of / how many spelling errors are we going to compensate for using redirect pages? --Nagamarky 01:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Use best judgement. If the mis-named page seems plausible as a search term then it might as well survive as a redirect. Otherwise delete or speedydelete is probably the way to go. -- WarBlade 01:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Save_files page http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Save_files I don't see why this page should be deleted, and moving the information to the willowtree TALK page makes no sense. This is very important information regarding Borderlands save files, not specifically about willowtree. I searched on google, and on this site for ages trying to figure out why my save files got lost after copying a character from my laptop to desktop, and never managed to find anything. Eventually I discovered willowtree and a reference to internal save numbers, and managed to modify it. As such I believe that this page should exist and refer the user to using willowtree, not expect them to magically discover it themselves. :While some of the information you're proposing may be legitimate for troubleshooting purposes, you have also delved into the different topic of modding game saves. If you can revise your tutorial into something entirely focused on backing up game saves then you will stand a better chance of rescuing the information from deletion. -- WarBlade 06:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) the only section on your page which does not mention willowtree is :location. it is important you understand that WillowTree is supported elsewhere and not on this wiki. 08:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : That's true, but willowtree is the only way I know of to change the internal save number. If there's another easy way, by all means that information could be posted too. : I was not attempting to write anything about willowtree, rather about how to change the save number to stop saves being overwritten, but thought it worthwhile to mention that willowtree could edit all sorts of other stuff too. I guess this site is devoted to just the borderlands game, not any 3rd party mods or tools, so that's why you don't want information about willowtree here? : I have removed the 'editing save games' section (never said much anyway), but don't see how I can remove any other references to willowtree apart from removing the instructions on exactly how to change the save number value. : If you guys find that too much still, I can remove the instructions and basically just leave the page describing the problem and suggesting the use of willowtree to change the number. 22:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::no one said it cant be about WT. i say your article needs to be on a user namespace page. like if you made an account (hint, hint) it could be on a subpage where you would be responsible for it (like user:/save_files, and linked to WT article). hmm? 01:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::What a weird idea. Putting it on a user page makes even less sense that putting it on the willowtree talk page. How would anyone EVER expect to find it there? I must say I am totally surprised by the negative reaction to my posting what I thought was some simple and valuable information. "Troubleshooting" seems to be the most logical place for it, and well within the scope of this site. As for registering, If I expected to post lots more stuff, I would have, however I thought putting such basic and incontrovertible information would be a simple matter and wouldn't require multiple posts to defend it. So much for wiki's being collaborative. 03:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :user pages are linked to the Willowtree page if you would only look. the upkeep of these pages is in the hands of the owners. troubleshooting the game and troubleshooting WT are different matters when it comes to support. if you would like you may of course create a willowtree wiki. i agree that numbering save and name of file needs mentioning but it can be added rather than creating a page for it. page contains "some simple and valuable information" which is likely already on blmodding.wikidot.com. 03:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Seriously, you sound like a stuck record. Stop mentioning modding and willowtree support. The information pertains to solving a problem with standard Borderlands, 'not willowtree or modding '(Why the developers implemented the moronic internal save number scheme in the first place is beyond me). I only mentioned willowtree as it is the only way I know of to change the internal save number. If someone after using willowtree decided to use it more extensively it is no concern of mine, and they can get help elsewhere. : :I'll see if I can explain it simply: :1) Borderlands has a problem (stupid save numbers) :2) The information is about solving said problem :3) The sensible place for the information is on a page discussing other problems with Borderlands :4) It should be on the Troubleshooting page. QED : :If you guys can't understand that then I'm wasting my time. Do what you will. 20:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) you are, in fact, wasting all of our time. your advice and procedure _requires_ WillowTree and assumes that people are so stupid they cannot backup and switch files/folders. i have moved your content to the guides linked to Willowtree as anyone could have done at anytime during this tiresome debate. your page is not about the game but about altering it through unsupported means, thus it will be deleted. 05:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) September 23rd Patch should not be deleted. Why the heck is the page labelled for deletion, and suggested to be merged with 1.31? This patch is completely different from 1.31, as 1.31 did not add trophy support for the PS3. And if you want to start on "adding a patch number", then go label Patch 2009-12-11 as well. There is no official patch number as far as I or anyone else knows. I completely disagree with this suggested deletion. AtlasSoldier 23:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :rescinded. 04:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Midget Raider topic should not be deleted. Midget Raider topic was a candidate for deletion because of "skag rav ties". I disagree with this being deleted firstly because they are 2 different creatures, one throwing dynamite the other just doing melee damage. I also added about over an hour later after the Midget Raider topic was created "It is same strategy for Skag Ravager and Midget Ravager". Plus a skag raider rides a skag not a midget raider. The only compairison i see is the strategy to kill them.Jarrjam 06:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) "Law(Borderlands 2) Should not be deleted, the Law is a weapon in the game and is well known among the user base(esp. by those who use Zer0) I have edited the article to display actual info about the gun. *heard, understood, and acknowledged. the tag was a knee-jerk reaction to some... knee-jerk who created the page solely for purposes of vandalism. i shall re-title the page, mark it for clean-up, and sit back and watch it turn into a real wiki page, thanks go to JerZey and MLGisNot4Me. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin_Wot should not be deleted. Page improved. Borderlands 2: GOTY Edition I was told that this should be deleted as there is no page for BL1 GOTY. But there is: Game of the Year. Shortdude3000 (talk) 16:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'm dumb. Sorry about that. I'll remove the tag in a sec. InfinitysCross (talk) 16:12, September 5, 2013 (UTC) BorderlandsOnLinux I disagree that this does not need an article. I wrote the article after spending a lot of time researching how to do it, potential pitfalls, etc. I believe that if you want this wiki to be a definitive source on Borderlands, this is useful information for it to have. Not for everyone, but Google casts a wide net. Just my opinion, and I wouldn't mind you reconsidering. For now, however, I'll post it as a blog under my user profile. Thanks for a great wiki. Wantoosevin (talk) 04:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :The article did not need to be created, as its content fell outside of Borderlands content supported by Gearbox, which historically we've partitioned away from most of the supported content articles. It was more in line with content found under PC Tweaks. That being said, it was clear that you'd spent some time working on it, so rather than follow the proposal to delete it, I opted instead to move it to your private user space where you can do what you want with it - feel free to remove the delete tag. It was preferable in this case to give you the opportunity to salvage your work so that you could rework it into a more suitable format. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I would, at this time, re-insert the idea of a guide page that gives links to user space under appropriate headings. This case should, however, have a link in the PC Tweaks page under an appropriate heading. 08:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks WarBlade, I appreciate your decision, and did not realise the parameters of the wiki. Thanks for moving rather than deleting! Wantoosevin (talk) 19:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC)